1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to code development tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
When compiling code, an executable binary file is generated by linking a set of object files. To add or modify functionality of the binary file with functionality from an additional object file, the set of object files can be re-compiled with the additional object file. Another technique for modifying functionality with functionality of an object file is interposition. For example, a binary file dynamically links with an object file in a predefined path that is indicated in an interposition file. If no such file is found in the pre-defined path, then a default path will be searched. To modify either of the paths, the interposition file can be modified. Thus, the binary file will dynamically link the new object file. However, this technique relies on the forethought during development to define the paths in the interposition file. Furthermore, the new object file must accompany the binary file.
Once an executable or a shared library, henceforth called a binary, is created it cannot be modified extensively by conventional means. A binary can be modified in simple ways, usually called instrumentation, in order to collect profile information. However, there is no easy method available if one wants to add new capabilities, such as adding new functions and overriding existing functions with new or different ones.